Mistakes
by EmziBob
Summary: Bella is being secretive and Edward thinks she is cheating. Is he right or has he got this all wrong. POST BD EPOV.


**SM owns all obviously :)**

"Edward, I have to go out. I know you and the rest of the family are busy today so I'll take Ness with me." Bella said as she walked out of the closet, fastening up her coat as she went.

"OK, where are you going?" I asked. She had to go out a lot lately and all the secrecy was starting to get to me. What did she have to hide?

"Oh, nowhere special, i have my phone though if you need me." She said as she breezed through the room picking Ness up and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. I tried to shake the thought that she was up to something out of my head as i got on with my business for the day.

When she still wasn't home after four hours i started to get worried and called her. It went straight to voicemail.

An hour later i was sat on the couch in the main house with my family when Bella walked through the door with Ness on her hip.

"There's you're daddy Ness." Bella said looking down to our daughter as she walked over and sat beside me on the couch. "She missed you today" she carried on turning and kissing my cheek as Renesmee climbed from her mothers lap into mine. My little angel wrapped her arms around my neck squeezing tight before kissing me on the cheek herself.

I laughed a little at that. Before hugging her back. "I missed you too princess, so what did you do today? Did you have fun?"

Ness looked across at her mum before looking back to me."Nothing much, it was actually really boring." She said as she snuggled into me.

Just then i got an image of Bella hugging some guy and kissing him on the cheek with a smile.

"Shall we take this upstairs hun?" He asked her. She gave a nervous look to Ness before nodding her head. She turned back to our daughter and knelt down in front of her.

"Listen sweetheart, i need to go upstairs for a minute, i won't be long but i need you to sit here and wait for mummy and when we're done we'll go for ice cream, OK?"

Ness nodded and Bella lent forward kissing her forehead before turning and going upstairs with the guy.

Next i saw Bella coming back down the stairs laughing with the guy, she turned to him when they got to the bottom and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was nice working with you Bella, now don't be a stranger." The guy said kissing her head as he pulled away from her.

"Likewise Benji, and i won't i promise." She said with a laugh and a wink as she walked back to Ness.

"Now how about that ice cream, kiddo?"

The scene changed to a diner. Ness was sat with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of her.

"Now do you remember what i told you about our trip today sweetie?" Bella asked Ness from across the table.

"Yup, I can't tell daddy where we went and if he asks then change the subject and try not to think about it." Ness recited with a smile.

"That's right kiddo." Bella leaned over and ruffled her hair.

I was jerked back to the present. I looked around and noticed Ness was sat stiffly on my knee with tears in her eyes as she looked from me to Bella. I felt my blood boil as i looked to Bella and saw the confusion on her face. Ness jumped from me to her mother in tears.

"I'm sorry mama, i didn't mean to, i tried not to think about it, like you said, but i couldn't help it, i'm sorry." Ness cried as Bella tried to soothe her.

"It's okay sweetie you didn't mean to, theres no reason to be sorry baby, it was an accident." Bella gently soothed our sobbing daughter, rubbing her back as she repeated over and over that she did nothing wrong and it was an accident. I felt myself getting angrier because our daughter was upset that she couldn't lie to me like her mother told her to.

Alice jumped up from her seat and turned to me. "Don't you dare Edward, this is a big misunderstanding and you're going to hate yourself after. Just give her a chance to explain." She pleaded with me.

At that i felt myself snap.

"Explain what, Alice? That my whore of a wife is cheating on me and worse she took our daughter with her." I fumed. There was a collective gasp around the room as everyone but Alice looked at Bella with shock and accusation on their faces. The look of shock on her face soon turned to hurt as she looked back at me.

"You really believe that?" she asked as she passed Ness over to Esme before standing up and facing me.

I found myself on my feet too staring back at her so angry i could throttle her.

"Don't even try to deny it Bella i saw it. You met up with some guy, took him upstairs and then told our daughter to lie to me about it." i screamed at her. When Ness's sobs grew louder i turned to her to see her staring at me and her mother in Esme's arms.

"Esme will you take Renesmee out please, i don't want her here for this." Before I'd even finished the sentence Esme was heading for the door gently trying to soothe her granddaughter.

I turned back to Bella. "Get your stuff and get out." I told her the hostility in my voice impossible to miss.

"What!" she shrieked. "Edward just let me explain. It's not what it looks like." she pleaded. She came towards me and tried to put her hands on my face. I pushed her away from me with so much force she flew across the room hitting the wall and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. I would feel immensely guilty for that later, i knew, but right now i was too angry to care. "Edward please just listen to me." she begged.

"No Bella, you have been sneaking around for months always being evasive when i ask where you've been i can't believe i didn't see it before. I guess love does make you stupid. I don't need an unfaithful wife and Nessie surely doesn't need a slut for a mother." I took my wedding ring off and threw it at her. "Now get your shit and get out." i yelled at her ignoring the look of utter heartbreak on her face.

"Edward please just listen to her." Alice begged me.

"Stay out of this Alice, this is none of your business!" I turned on my sister.

I heard the door slam and when i turned around Bella was gone only to return not a minute later with a small box in her hand. She walked over and threw it at me. "Open it!" She yelled at me when i just stood there staring it it.

I opened the box and found six old bits of paper, a small bit of white paper with an address written on it and a pocket watch. I looked back to Bella. She was glaring daggers at me. Suddenly all the fight went out of her and she wrapped her arms around herself the way she did from Jacobs memories from when i left her. I actually watched as the light faded from her eyes.

"This is what I've been doing for the past six months. The pocket watch was your fathers. The six old pieces of paper are yours, your mothers and your fathers birth and death certificates and the address is the graveyard where your mother and fathers graves are. Benji is another vampire that specializes in finding out a vampires human ancestry, he has been helping me with yours.

I knew it upset you not knowing where your mother was buried. The pocket watch and the certificates we found about 4 months ago but the graveyard was harder. Benji phoned this morning to tell me he'd finally found it. We went upstairs because that's where his computer and all his paperwork is. He wanted to show me pictures of the grave yard. And i was worried about leaving Ness alone downstairs because the ground floor is an antique shop and i was worried that she would accidentally break something. But i knew if i took her upstairs she would see what we were doing and if you saw it in her mind it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.

It never even occurred to me that you would think i was cheating on you. I thought you knew me and understood that all i ever want is you. I thought at the most if you saw it you would know i was up to something but i never thought that would be the first conclusion you'd jump to.I told Nessie not to tell you because it was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday next week." She finished looking up at me.

After everything i had said and accused her of i looked away, too ashamed to meet her gaze. I heard the door gently close and looked up to see the space my precious Bella stood a moment ago was now empty. She had gone. A shimmer caught my eye and i looked across to see her wedding ring on the table by the door.

At that moment everything caught up to me. I called her a whore and a slut and i insinuated she was a bad mother. All of which was far from true. I collapsed on the floor tearless sobs wracking my body when i remembered that i practically through her at the wall. I had never raised a hand to a woman in my life and the fact that i did it to my Bella almost broke me. Now that the anger had passed i knew my Bella would never do that to me. I know her. This was my Bella. The woman who gave up her life to spend an eternity with me. The woman who gave up her friends and family for me. The woman who almost died to have my baby. The woman i loved with all my heart.

My woman.

My Bella.

"Fuck" I screamed.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and saw Carlisle sat beside me.

"She's gone" I whispered.

"She will come back." Alice came and sat on my other side.

"How do you know? Did you see it?" I asked her.

"I don't need to see it. This is Bella we are talking about and right now although she is probably hurt she loves you and more importantly, she loves Renesmee. She would never abandon her. Just give her time to think Edward, she'll come back."

"Edward bro, why don't you go find Ness. She probably needs you right now." Emmett spoke up. I looked up and saw the mix of emotions on my family's faces. Until now i forgot they were there. I looked to the clock and saw it was eight thirty. I don't know how long i had sat there but it must have been a while. I nodded to Emmett and got up. As i walked to the door I spotted my wedding ring on the floor, I picked it up and put it back on and grabbed Bella's from the table before slipping it in my pocket.

I walked over to the cottage i shared with my girls and walked through the door. Esme was sat on the sofa in the living room reading a book. She looked up at me and immediately pulled me in for a hug.

"She's in her bedroom." she said before kissing my cheek and walking out the door.

When i got to Nessie's room i expected to find her asleep in bed. Imagine my surprise when i found Bella lied on the bed with our daughter in her arms. Although i knew she knew i was there she refused to acknowledge my presence, just carried on watching Nessie sleep while stroking her hair. After what felt like a lifetime just standing here watching my girls, Bella got up, kissed Nessie on the forehead and walked out of the room.

I followed her to our bedroom where she started walking around gathering her things and putting them in a bag as she started talking.

"I know you told me to leave but i am not leaving my daughter. Despite what you think she needs me and i love her, i wont leave her" She said whilst picking up a hairbrush and some other crap. To be honest i wasn't paying attention to that. I was more bothered about the fact that as soon as she left Nessie's room her face turned emotionless, for once she actually looked like the lifeless statue i turned her into. It killed me that she couldn't look at me, just kept avoiding my gaze.

"Bella.." I started, but she cut me off continuing like i hadn't said a word.

"I'll move into the spare bedroom and stay out of your way, maybe go out on a night, i don't know i'll think of something. Anyway..."

"Bella please.." Again she carried on as if i hadn't spoken and i hated that she was distancing herself from me.

"...you won't have to worry about me getting in your way, I'll just move my stuff and we can both be there for Nessie through the day. She doesn't need to know that her father hates her mother."

When she said the last part i'd had enough. I knew i had to do something, anything to put some kind of emotion back into the face i loved so much.

As she walked past me, heading for the door i grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face me, wrapping my free hand around the back of her neck i kissed her.

I pulled back from her just enough to whisper "You're not going anywhere. Not to another room or out the door, hell you'll be lucky if even let you leave my arms."

I pulled back a bit further and looked into her eyes. I'm not sure what reaction i expected. Maybe for her to yell and hit me or throw things, hell i half expected her to spit in my face and tell me she hated my guts. But i would have preffered any of those to the one i did get.

She collapsed into my arms and sobbed heartbreaking, tearless sobs that would be forever burned into my memory... because i caused them.

I held her and sank to the floor with her in my arms.

"Bella love, i am so sorry. Sorry i doubted you, sorry i accused you of cheating, sorry for the names i called you and especially sorry for pushing you across the room like that. I will hate myself forever for that." I told her.

"I just can't believe you would actually think of me like that. After everything we've been through together, everything i have given up to be with you for you to doubt me like that just tears me apart. I have never given you any reason not to trust me and yet you didn't."

"I know Bella and i am so sorry. I just got so jealous and angry at the thought of someone else touching you, all logic went out of the window. All of the shit i said, i have no idea where it came from. I know you Bella and the things i said about you are absolutely laughable. It was the furthest thing from the truth love and i am so sorry. I know i don't deserve it but i will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you i swear it. Please just give me a chance. I love you Bella and i can't lose you. I won't lose you." I begged her pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Edward I love you and I'm not going anywhere, but you have to trust me. I won't second guess everything i do and feel like i am constantly having to explain myself. You know i don't want anyone but you, how could i?"

"I do trust you Bella, I just let jealousy fog my mind and my heart a swear love it will never happen again."

I stood up with her still in my arms and carried her over to our bed. I lied down tucking her into my side and stroking her hair. Much the same way she did with Nessie earlier. After lying there for a while i heard Bella softly laugh. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face from that one tiny sound.

"What's so funny love?" I asked looking down at her. She looked back up at me with a smile on her face.

"I was just thinking it's kinda funny, i have never heard you swear since i met you and yet you did it a few times today." She said with another small chuckle. I had to laugh at that myself, my girl had a point.

"I try not to but it does happen occasionally. The last time was pretty funny because i was in the main house with the family and Emmett and i were fighting, he accidentally broke one of my CD's, i called him a "fucking prick" and the entire house went silent because apart from Carlisle and Esme none of them had heard me swear before. I think it was worth breaking my own rules just to see the utter shock on Emmett's face."

We were both laughing at what i just told her when we heard the floor creak outside the door. We both looked up to see Ness stood in the doorway nervously eying Bella and I. Bella sat up and held her arms open. Nessie ran across the room and threw herself at her mummy. She wrapped her little arms around Bella's neck and started sobbing into her shoulder.

"Mama, I'm sorry i made daddy get mad at you, I didn't mean to, I promise." She cried. Bella started rubbing her back and stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's not you fault, you did nothing wrong baby." Bella cooed, kissing her head.

"Then why did daddy yell at you?" She asked. Bella looked up at me and i could tell she didn't know how to answer her. I quickly pulled Nessie from Bella's lap and sat her one the bed in front of me.

"Renesmee look at me please princess." When she looked up i carried on. "Daddy yelled at mummy because he's an idiot baby. I was wrong and i am so sorry, none of this is your fault, okay?" She nodded and then looked down, fiddling with the quilt.

"Are you gonna make mama leave?" She whispered so low that even with my vampire hearing i only just heard it.

"Mama's not going anywhere baby." I told her.

"But i heard you tell her to get out"

"Oh, princess I didn't mean it. I promise you mama isn't going anywhere. She is staying right here with us forever."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Can i stay with you tonight?"

In answer i wrapped her up in the quilt and lied her on the bed in between Bella and I. We both wrapped our arms around her and Bella stroked her hair. Pretty soon we heard her breathing even out and we knew she had fallen asleep. I looked up into Bella's eyes above Nessie's head.

I gently picked up her left hand whilst pulling her ring out of my pocket. I put it back on her finger then kissed it.

"Please don't ever take this off again. It stays here where it belongs." I told her.

"Okay. But that goes the same for yours." She said with a smile.

"Deal"

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too"

We both shared a small smile and i knew, things weren't back to normal we still had a way to go but in the end we would be okay, we would always be okay.

**O.k so i am a little unsure about this i wasnt going to put it up but i figured what the hell, you either love it or you hate it right? lol**


End file.
